


I'd share my coat if you're freezing, but if not at least I tried.

by handsheldhigher



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Josh is 19, They meet at a concert, Tyler is 18, it's cute i promise, josh is concerned, tyler is shy and also very cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsheldhigher/pseuds/handsheldhigher
Summary: Tyler Joseph forgot to bring an umbrella while waiting in line to see his favorite band and it's pouring rain, but luckily the cute boy in front of him insists on sharing his.





	I'd share my coat if you're freezing, but if not at least I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from speaking voice by coin

Tyler Joseph generally considers himself a smart human being. 

Tyler Joseph gets good grades, has lived on his own for a year and a half now, and has managed not to get himself killed thus far in his life.

Tyler Joseph forgot to bring an umbrella to wait outside of a concert venue for two hours in the pouring rain.

At this moment, Tyler Joseph considers himself an absolute dumbass. Jenna Black, his best friend and roommate, also considers him an absolute dumbass. Right now, Jenna was “shopping”, or pretending to, at the mall across the street, while Tyler held their place in line. She was warm and dry, while Tyler was getting absolutely drenched, the cold rain soaking into his bones and making his entire body shiver. It had only been ten minutes.

Josh Dun couldn’t take it anymore. The kid behind him in line, his small frame hunched over with his shaking hands shoved into his pockets, looked ready to keel over any minute. He was the epitome of pathetic, like an abandoned puppy in the rain. Something no human could help but feel sorry for, and of course Josh was a naturally empathetic person, sometimes to a fault. 

“Hey, kid.” He directed towards the small hooded figure, who didn’t move. Uh oh. 

“Hello?” Josh nudged his arm lightly, and the boy’s head jolted up, his soft brown eyes looking surprised. 

“Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t think you were talking to me.” He said, then immediately closed his mouth to keep his teeth from chattering too loudly. None of them spoke for a moment. 

“Uh, did you want something?” The kid asked, and Josh realized he had been so wrapped up in his eyes that he had forgotten to speak. 

“I just- you look pretty cold. And wet. And miserable.” The boy had no reaction. “So, uh… D’you wanna share my umbrella?” The kid blinked up at him. 

“It’s just, I feel really bad. It’s freezing out here and you’re soaking wet and I’m standing a foot away from you with an umbrella, and there’s plenty of room.” Josh was starting to feel weird for asking.

The boy's lips pulled into a halfhearted smile. “I'm fine.” He assured him, though he didn’t look too sure himself. “I’ve sat through worse for a concert before.” 

Josh raised his eyebrows, wondering why he was being stubborn and also how he could’ve possibly been in worse conditions. “Really?”

The kid nodded, looking almost proud. “Do you know Panic! at the Disco?” He asked, and Josh immediately nodded. This boy had a good taste in music. “When they came to the Schottenstein center, I waited outside for eighteen hours.” He said, and Josh took a moment to consider this. 

“Didn't they come… in January?” He clarified, and the boy grinned. Josh shook his head. “I was at that concert too. And I froze my ass off on the ten minute walk from my car to inside.” 

“You like Panic?” The kid looked at him with interest, and Josh grinned.

“As much as I would _love_ to discuss the finer points of Pretty Odd with you, I cannot consciously do that while you’re standing in the pouring rain, probably getting hypothermia. I refuse to be responsible for your death.” He joked, and the kid smiled, hesitantly stepping closer so that he was half under the umbrella, getting even more wet now that all of the water it blocked was streaming directly onto him. Josh rolled his eyes, reaching out an arm and pulling him completely under. Josh suddenly became aware that his arm was around his shoulder, and the boy was very, _very_ close.

Tyler froze. One second he was standing in the pouring rain, next his entire body was pressed up against the other boy, his face just inches away. 

“Sorry.” The other boy said, and retracted his arm. Tyler wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “I just couldn’t stand to let you get poured on any longer.” 

The other boy smiled down at him, Tyler very aware of how close he was to the boy’s pink lips, the boy’s perfect teeth, his brilliant smile. He noted for the first time that the boy’s hair was _pink_ , and his eyes were chocolate brown, and got all squinty when he smiled. Tyler realized he had just been staring, and neither of them were actually talking. 

“So,” Tyler returned the boy’s grin, “ _Now_ am I allowed to talk about Pretty Odd?”

For the next hour or so, Tyler had one of the best conversations of his life. Josh, who he had learned the name of about twenty minutes in, turned out to have _amazing_ taste in music, and liked just about everything Tyler did. Although, to Tyler’s shock, Josh somehow thought Fall Out Boy’s Infinity on High was _better_ than Folie à Deux. Tyler’s disagreement (and calling Josh crazy) resulted in Josh jokingly shoving him out from under the umbrella, claiming he “didn’t deserve it”. Tyler squealed, a few brief seconds in the freezing rain sending him rushing back to Josh’s side, Josh’s arm pulling him close, Tyler’s hands automatically latching around his waist as he shivered. “You’re a jerk!” He joked from where his head was pressed up against Josh’s chest. This time, Josh didn’t take back his arm, and neither did Tyler. 

As the hours passed, each of the boys started to hate their other friends less and less, the ones that were waiting inside. The more they kept getting to know each other, the more they both decided their current situation was pretty nice too. 

The wind picked up, making Tyler press closer to Josh’s chest, and Josh began rubbing back and forth across the other boy’s shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Tyler mumbled, the hours of waiting in the cold really starting to wear him down. He rubbed his freezing fingers together, trying to bring back some feeling. Josh, taking note, used his free hand to unzip his jacket, guiding Tyler’s hands around his waist under the thick coat, Tyler’s hands curling against his back, gratefully enjoying Josh’s body heat. Josh laughed, pulling the boy into his chest and wrapping his jacket as much as he could around Tyler’s small frame. Josh resting his cheek on Tyler’s head. 

“You good?” He asked, and Tyler nodded against his chest. “Thank you.” He mumbled, completely enveloped by Josh and his jacket, and decided maybe he didn’t hate Jenna so much after all. 

Speaking of Jenna, Tyler barely noticed when she returned, not wanting to move his head from his newfound space heater that also happened to be a really cute boy. “Tyler?” He head her surprised voice, then an equally surprised female voice, “Josh?” 

The two boys turned to face them, Jenna and Ashley, arm in arm. “Ashley, you finally finished shopping?” Josh teased, “And just in time for them to open the doors, too.” Ashley ignored him. “If you must know,” She rolled her eyes, “I ran into an old friend. This is Jenna.” Tyler was seriously confused. So Jenna was friend’s with Josh’s friend?

“And it looks like you ran into someone, too.” Ashley raised her eyebrows at the two. “Care to introduce us?”

Josh grinned. “Oh, uh, yeah. This is Tyler.” Ashley turned to Jenna, who looked at Josh. “Wait, Jenna’s Tyler?” Ashley asked, looking at the other girl. Jenna nodded. “And I’m guessing this is your best friend Josh?” She laughed. “This is so strange!” 

Josh's smile fell, dropping his arms from around the smaller boy. “Wait, Jenna’s Tyler?” He questioned. “Oh. So, uh, are you guys dating, or?” He sounded disappointed. Jenna burst out laughing. “Oh, God, no. Even if he wasn’t gay, he’s like my brother. A little brother.” She joked, and Tyler swatted her, his cheeks turning pink. “ _Ohmygod_ , Jen.” 

Jenna and Ashley joined them under the umbrella, the four of them huddled together, the two girls going back to whatever gossip they had been discussing before, the two boys equally lost. 

“Hey, uh, Josh?” Tyler said quietly. “I’m, y’know, I’m not dating Jenna or anything…” He trailed off. “So, like, you could put your arm back around me, uh, if you wanted.” Tyler was blushing furiously, but he was even colder now that Josh’s warmth had been taken away. Josh smiled, and handed off the umbrella to Ashley, returning to their original spot. Tyler closed his eyes, and by the time the doors opened and the line starting rushing in, he was half asleep. 

“Hey, Ty.” Josh said softly, nudging his arm. “Line’s moving. We gotta go.” The four of them huddled together as they walked forwards, Jenna protesting, “Hey! Only I get to call him Ty.” 

Tyler decided he would make an exception. After all, Jenna had been the one to leave him in the rain. And Josh had shared his umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be three chapters and it's all mostly written so i'll post the next one soon


End file.
